


Finally, date.

by windblowsslowly



Series: The Prodigy [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windblowsslowly/pseuds/windblowsslowly
Summary: how Jeno spent his long weekend and CNY eve with boyfriend.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Series: The Prodigy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159343
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Finally, date.

**Author's Note:**

> aku akan kembali tiap ada event (semoga) 
> 
> im trying to bring back my style, as i regret the last one. i hope i am not....
> 
> so...ENJOY  
> AND
> 
> HAPPY CNY EVERYONE <3

“Kamu _long weekend_ ntar kemana?” tanya Renjun pada Jeno. Keduanya saat ini sedang melakukan _daily phone call_ yang hanya bisa dilakukan dengan cara ‘curi-curi sedikit’.

“Emangnya _long weekend_?” tanya Jeno polos. Jeno terlalu sibuk, bahkan hanya untuk membuka kalender. Padahal, _lockscreen_ ponsel ada tanggalnya. Fokusnya ke foto _lockscreen_ nya saja sih.

“Iya. Kan _CNY_ , sih. Kamu perasaan cuma magang di kementerian, bukan di pedalaman. Kok gak tau?”

“Hidup aku cuma magang sama kamu. Yang lain cuma properti pendukung.” Jawab Jeno santai

Renjun tertawa keras. Jeno sampai menjauhkan ponselnya karena kaget mendengar suara tawa keras dari sebrang sana. Renjun benar-benar tertawa keras sekali dan cukup lama. Jeno hanya mendengus, “Kamu mau ketawa sampe kapan? Kalo sampe kamu tiba-tiba ada panggilan dan harus matiin telponnya, awas aja. Itu jaringan internet rumah sakit kamu aku matiin.” Ancam Jeno.

Jeno selalu jadi korban yang ditinggal tiba-tiba, padahal, ia harus berlari ke tangga darurat di ujung lorong untuk mengangkat panggilan Renjun. Sesampainya disana, tidak sampai lima menit, Renjun akan tiba-tiba memutuskan sambungan karena panggilan darurat. Untung, Jeno sudah kepalang cinta banget. Mendengar suara Renjun sebentar saja bisa membuatnya senang seharian.

“ _Dih,_ penyalahgunaan kekuasaan. Dasar, _LEE._ ” Ejek Renjun, bercanda.

“ _If it’s for you. I can do anything.”_

Renjun tertawa lagi, kali ini tidak sekeras tadi, “Kamu belajar begitu dari mana sih? Kamu magang di kementerian beneran kan? Bukan di akademi _fuckboy?_ Perasaan minggu lalu aku ketemu Hyunjin dia baik-baik aja deh.”

“Ini namanya upaya menyenangkan pacar. Upaya kamu mana?” tanya Jeno menantang.

Renjun tersenyum, lalu menjawab, “Pas banget. Jadi, _long weekend_ , kamu mau ngapain?”

“Tidur? _Video call_ kamu?” Jeno malah balik bertanya.

“Jangan. _Let’s date.”_

\--

Jeno tidak tahu, kalau _date_ yang dimaksud Renjun ialah Renjun yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu kamar _dorm_ nya.

Setelah panggilan keduanya hari itu, tepat seminggu sebelum Renjun muncul, Renjun hanya memperingati untuk _packing_ kebutuhan secukupnya untuk hari janjian mereka, hari ini. Sisanya, akan jadi rahasia untuk Jeno. Jeno hanya menurut. Selama seminggu, Renjun hanya membahas _future_ _date_ mereka sekali, itupun hanya untuk mengingatkan Jeno dan memastikan Jeno mengosongkan kegiatan pada _long weekend._

Jeno memasukkan satu pasang baju serta alat mandi ke dalam ranselnya, lalu berbaring. Menunggu informasi lanjutan dari Renjun untuk acara mereka. Tadi sore, selepas Jeno magang, Jeno mendapatkan pesan dari Renjun bahwa ia akan mengabarinya nanti. Tapi, sudah 2 (Dua) jam berlalu, pesan terakhirnya hanya dibaca oleh Renjun. Lalu, saat ia sudah nyaris ketiduran, pintu kamarnya diketok.

Ada Renjun disana. Tersenyum lebar padanya. Hanya pada Jeno.

Jeno kaget karena Renjun ada di hadapannya, nyata. Bukan dalam bentuk virtual maupun panggilan suara saja. Tapi, dalam satu waktu, ia senang sekali. Senyumnya lebar, sampai menyakiti pipi sendiri melihat Renjun lagi.

Maka, Jeno menarik Renjun masuk ke kamarnya, dan menutup pintu cepat.

Bunyi pintu terkunci otomatis terdengar, Renjun langsung menabrakkan diri untuk memeluk Jeno erat. Jeno balas memeluknya, sama erat. Jeno menggerakkan dekapannya ke kanan-kiri, masih memeluk erat dan lama. Sesekali Jeno mendaratkan kecupan pada pelipis dan puncak kepala Renjun. Sedang Renjun, yang meredamkan kepala pada leher Jeno, ikut mengecup tulang selangka dan leher Jeno yang terjangkau olehnya.

Jeno melonggarkan pelukannya, namun tangannya masih melingkari Renjun. Jeno menatap Renjun lama, memastikan kekasihnya benar-benar ada disini. Tangan kanannya naik memegang wajah Renjun, menyapukan jemarinya pada pipi Renjun. Renjun benar-benar disini, di kamarnya. Maka, Jeno tidak membuang waktu lagi, menyatukan bibir keduanya. Jeno mengecup bibir Renjun, lama.

Jeno melepaskannya, matanya menatap Renjun lagi, “ _I miss you a lot. Still can’t believe you’re here, but I can kiss you. So, I have no choice.”_

Renjun tertawa kecil, Jeno tersenyum melihatnya. _Akhirnya bisa ngeliat Renjun ketawa langsung_ , pikir Jeno

“ _I miss you too. So I’m here, taking you to dates.”_ Jawab Renjun.

Kali ini, gantian, Renjun mencium Jeno. Tangannya melingkar di leher Jeno, mengecup bibir, kedua pipi, dahi, dan rahangnya. Jeno tertawa geli. Tapi, Renjun tetap melanjutkan aksinya. Mencium bibir Jeno, lagi. Lama. Pelan-pelan, melumat bibir atas dan bawah Jeno bergantian. Jeno menerimanya dengan senang hati. Menikmati pemberian Renjun untuknya. Jeno ikut mengusap punggung Renjun pelan dan menekan tengkuk Renjun.

Renjun melepaskan ciuman dengan wajah memerah. Keduanya saling tatap, saling tersenyum. Berusaha menetralkan napas masing-masing yang terengah karena terlalu lama berciuman.

“Jadi, _date_ nya disini? Kalo gitu, kenapa aku harus _packing_? _We can just lay on bed all night...”_ ucap Jeno.

Jeno membawa Renjun duduk di kasur bersamanya. Renjun memperhatikan sekeliling kamar Jeno yang rapi dan sangat minimalis. Sangat Jeno sekali. Lalu, Renjun menjatuhkan pandangnya pada Jeno yang sedang menatapnya juga, masih menunggu Renjun menjawab pertanyaannya.

“ _No._ Aku kesini mau jemput kamu. Kamu udah _packing_? Udah siap buat berangkat?”

Jeno mengangguk, masih menatap Renjun heran, “Kemana sih?”

Renjun berdiri, membawa tangan Jeno pada genggamannya, meminta Jeno ikut berdiri, “ _Just hold my hand. I will take us to heaven,”_ Renjun tersenyum.

Jeno tertawa.

\--

Jeno berada di pesawat saat ini. Akan lepas landas. Kejadian _tadi_ hampir membuat mereka ketinggalan pesawat. Yang lagi-lagi, membuat Jeno terkejut. Mana Jeno tahu, kalau Renjun akan membawanya keluar Capitol? Renjun hanya tertawa selama keduanya berlarian sejak sampai di bandara hingga keduanya duduk di kursi masing-masing. _Bisa-bisanya._

“Kalo tadi ketinggalan pesawat, gimana?” Tanya Jeno.

Renjun sekarang dengan santainya sedang membaca majalah yang tersedia pada kantung kursi di depannya. Jeno sudah jantungan berkali-kali, padahal.

“Yaaa, kayak kata kamu. _Just lay down on your bed…”_ Renjun mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Jeno, berbisik, “ _Kissing you all night.”_ Renjun terkekeh setelah mengucapkannya.

Jeno membeku, wajahnya merah padam. Jeno menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dimana ia tidak bisa melihat dan dilihat Renjun. Kenapa Renjun jadi menggodanya begini sih?!

“ _I learned well from the master._ Upaya menyenangkan pacar.” Ucap Renjun lagi, seperti menjawab pertanyaannya. Mata Jeno membola saat ia menoleh pada Renjun cepat. Renjun tertawa lagi melihatnya, wajah Jeno merah sampai ke telinga. Jeno tidak menoleh lagi sepanjang perjalanan.

Pesawat yang keduanya tumpangi mendarat mulus di bandara Distrik 7 (tujuh). Benar, distrik tujuh. Sudah pukul 11 (sebelas) malam saat ini. Bandara sudah sepi, hanya beberapa taksi yang berkeliaran.

Renjun menggandeng tangan Jeno, membawanya naik ke taksi dan menyebutkan tujuan yang tidak Jeno ketahui. Jeno hanya akan menurut. Tidak akan protes. Jeno percaya Renjun tidak akan berbuat jahat padanya. Jeno tahu kok, sama seperti dirinya, Renjun juga mencintainya. O..oke.

Perjalanan mereka berhenti setengah jam kemudian. Jeno membiarkan Renjun membayar taksi, sementara Jeno menatap ke sekeliling.

Pantai, beberapa villa yang berjarak, dan _food court_ yang tidak terlalu ramai.

Hampir berganti hari, angin berhembus sangat kencang menerbangkan rambutnya. Renjun kembali dan menertawakan rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. Padahal, Renjun tidak ada bedanya. _Bisa-bisanya._

“Ayo.”

Lagi, Renjun _is holding his hand._ Jeno berjalan di samping Renjun, matanya masih terus menatap tautan tangan keduanya.

Jeno tidak sadar dia dibawa kemana, sampai Renjun mengetuk pintu salah satu villa di depannya.

“Ngapain?” Tanya Jeno panik.

“Mau masuklah. Kamu mau tidur di pinggir pantai? Kalo mau gapapa, tapi aku di dalem aja.” Jawab Renjun sekenanya.

“Emangnya kalo mau nyewa villa tinggal ketuk gitu aja? Ntar kalo yang bukain orang jahat gimana?”

“Kamu kan anak _syden_ , lawanlah. Percuma tuh, lambang prodigium merah kalo kamu takut begini.”

“Ya tapi kan-“ ucapan Jeno terpotong saat pintu di depannya terbuka.

Jeno refleks menarik Renjun mundur, lalu terdengar suara…

“Renjun?” 

Renjun menarik Jeno mendekat pada pemilik suara, bahkan mendorong pintu yang terbuka. Saat Renjun melakukan itu, Renjun merasakan genggaman Jeno mengerat. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil.

“Pa, maaf kemaleman. Dapetnya tiket jam segini…”

Keduanya masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu. Keadaan di dalam Villa sangat terang, dan Jeno bisa melihat siapa pembuka pintu tadi.

_Bisa-bisanya, bisa-bisanya Renjun membawa Jeno bertemu Papanya tanpa bilang…_

“Nggak papa, _long weekend_ pasti susah nyari _flight._ ” Papa Renjun menatap keduanya bergantian. Lalu, menatap tautan mereka.

Jeno sudah akan melepaskan genggamannya, saat Renjun malah mengangkatnya, dan mengucap dengan lantang, “Papa kenal kan? Jeno LEE, pacar aku.”

_Renjun, please…_

Papa Renjun hanya berdeham, rautnya datar.

Jeno menoleh pada Renjun, lalu berbisik, “ _I want to greet him properly, so don’t get hurt when I let off your hand..”_ Renjun tersenyum, mengangguk.

Jeno berdeham pelan, “Halo, Om? Saya Jeno, pacar Renjun. Maaf ganggu waktu istirahat Om..” Ucap Jeno pelan.

Papa Renjun hanya menatapnya datar. Jeno kikuk, bingung. Haruskah ia keluar dari sini…? Atau haruskah ia minta restu?

Belum sempat Jeno memutuskan, Papa Renjun bergerak maju memeluknya.

Jeno membeku. Bingung. Ini kenapa…

“Akhirnya anak cakep dibawa kesini...capek ya?” Tanya Papa Renjun setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

“Eh, nggak Om.”

Papa tersenyum, wajah datarnya hilang, berganti dengan senyum. Mirip Renjun sekali. Jeno membalasnya dengan senyum kecil, masih bingung menghadapinya.

“Yaudah, Jun, naik ke atas aja. Udah malem, ganti baju terus istirahat. Jeno bawa baju tidur?” tanya Papa lembut.

Jeno menggeleng, Papa mengangguk, “Yaudah, naik dulu aja. Cuci muka-cuci kaki. Nanti Papa anterin ke atas bajunya.”

Jeno hanya mengangguk menanggapi, lalu mengikuti Renjun naik ke lantai atas.

Villa ini besar sekali, tidak sebesar LEE’s _Mansion,_ tapi sangat besar untuk ditinggali satu orang saja.

Sekali lagi, bisa-bisanya Renjun membawanya kesini tanpa persiapan apapun. Jeno rasanya kesal karena datang dengan tangan kosong dan wajah lecek. Belum lagi, hatinya masih kacau sejak kedatangan Renjun di _dorm_ nya hingga mereka yang nyaris ketinggalan pesawat. Renjun…

Renjun menuntunnya menuju kamar mandi. Menjelaskan letak handuk dan sikat gigi baru di kamar mandi, hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh Jeno. Renjun juga memperingatinya untuk tidak mandi karena sudah hampir berganti hari. Jeno mengangguk lagi dan menutup pintu kamar mandi. Ia menyikat gigi dan wajahnya cepat. Pintu kamar mandinya diketuk, Renjun menyodorkannya pakaian ganti. Celana _Training_ hitam dan _hoodie_ abu-abu.

_Deg-degan, bukan gara-gara yang punya royal family, tapi, Papanya Renjun._

_Udah gila._

_Kayaknya gue doang; calon mantu yang dateng tengah malem, nginep, terus minjem baju lagi…_

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, Jeno menemukan Renjun yang sudah berganti pakaian dan juga wajah yang lebih segar. Renjun tersenyum menatapnya.

Jeno melihat Renjun mengambil selimut yang terlipat rapi di atas tempat tidur. Lalu, sekali lagi, Renjun menariknya ke arah balkon. Membuka pintu dan membiarkan angin berhembus kencang masuk. Keduanya mendekat pada pembatas balkon. Kemudian Renjun melingkarkan selimut tadi pada dirinya dan Jeno, sehingga sekarang, mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Jeno refleks merangkul Renjun.

Keduanya bertatapan, Jeno hanya menatap heran. Bertanya, mengapa mereka tengah malam disini?

“Ayo, _countdown.”_ Ucap Renjun tiba-tiba.

“Hah?”

Belum sempat Jeno mencerna, suara letusan terdengar. Jeno mendekap Renjun erat, menatap ke arahnya khawatir. Takut terjadi sesuatu padanya.

Namun, ke khawatirannya tidak berguna. Karena Renjun menatap asik ke langit. Di matanya tercermin cahaya warna-warni dan letusan-letusan lain. Jeno mengikuti arah pandang Renjun.

Kembang api. Banyak sekali. letusan-letusan masih terdengar, juga memperbanyak kembang api di langit. Saat satu padam, yang lain bermunculan. Indah sekali. Jeno menatap pria dalam dekapannya, yang masih memandangi langit, sama indahnya.

Jeno kira, ia sudah tidak terkejut. Tapi, Jeno lupa. Ini Renjun.

Sama seperti dirinya yang akan melakukan apapun agar Renjun senang, Renjun juga begitu. Renjun benar-benar menyenangkannya. Jeno sangat emosional. Benar-benar terharu atas perbuatan pacarnya.

Maka, Jeno membuat Renjun menatapnya. Jeno memberikan Renjun tatapan paling tulus miliknya, tatapan paling menggambarkan perasaanya; cinta dan terimakasih. Lalu, mencium Renjun. Memberikannya kehangatan yang ia punya. Mendekap Renjun lebih erat.

“ _I love you.”_ Ucap Jeno, lalu mencium Renjun lagi.

Renjun melepas ciuman keduanya tidak lama, memegang wajah Jeno, lalu mendaratkan ciuman pada pipinya. “ _I love you too.”_

Jeno sudah akan bergerak untuk mencium Renjun lagi, namun dihentikan oleh Renjun, “Ayo masuk. Masuk angin bisa-bisa kita lama-lama di luar.”

Keduanya masuk dan melanjutkan aktifitas mereka.

Tidur.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS PLEASE
> 
> I REALLY NEED FEEDBACK FOR IMPROVING MY STYLE <3333
> 
> [ TWITTER ](https://twitter.com/windblowsslowly)  
> and [ CC ](https://curiouscat.me/windblowsslowly)


End file.
